lexxs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'Kiah Anderson
| hometown=Fort Wayne, Indiana | occupation = Middle School Teacher | season=Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Ti'Kiah Anderson is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Ti'Kiah Anderson was born in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Raised an only child by cultured Creole parents, she strove for nothing short of excellence to surpass their expectations. Four years after earning a valedictorian honor at Bishop Dwenger High School, she graduated from Indiana-Purdue University with Bachelor of Arts degrees in journalism and social science. Thereafter, she became an editor-in-chief/writer for "The Communicator", her university's main tabloid. A former youth counselor and social worker, not only will she embrace her fortes in mediation and communication as a strategy to dominate, she applies those skills to heart as a middle school social studies teacher. On instructional days, she wakes up at 6:00 A.M. to commute to the school and proceeds to tackle ten hours filled with pubescent teens, parents, lesson plans, and faculty meetings before returning home to grade papers throughout the evening. Even so, she makes as much time possible to spend with her loving family. Despite coming across as an outdoors naivete, summer trips to the bayous in Louisiana have prepared her for the plethora of bugs, humid climate, and inexplicable surprises Survivor will throw at her. Anderson's hobbies include cooking meals with all the fixin's, engineering new ways to clean, humanitarian aid, reading and writing mysteries, and telling stories no matter how high they rank in the 'boredometer'. An avid Survivor fan, she describes herself as "buzzing, sincere, and sociable". Her biggest achievement in life is advancing to the 1988 Scripps National Spelling Bee. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is putting on a stone-cold poker face. She believes the Sole Survivor title will be given to her because she constantly works with different lifestyles in her profession, is receptive to change, and relishes her no-fail enlightenment, "Efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction," - a John F. Kennedy proverb - as motivation. She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to test, hone, and reevaluate her social skills under enervating conditions, release her inner daredevil, and win the $1 million for her sons' college tuition. Anderson lives in Fort Wayne with her happily married husband Grant, and her sons Raymond and Thomas. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Ti'Kiah is the first contestant to have their name spelled with an apostrophe. *Ti'Kiah is the first Creole-American contestant. *Ti'Kiah shares the record with Dante Sanchéz and Francis Wisenbaker as the first African-American contestant. *Ti'Kiah is the oldest female member of the original Inti tribe. *Ti'Kiah is the first contestant and first female contestant from Indiana. *Ti'Kiah's luxury item is a replica of her wedding ring. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:African-American Contestants Category:Creole-American Contestants Category:Indiana Contestants Category:Inti Tribe Category:1970 births Category:December births